Un camino hacia el destino
by MeganBrony
Summary: 3 jóvenes intentaran mantener la fe y esperar a sobrevivir en un mundo que ya ni reconocen, las naciones cayeron, la comida cada vez es mas escasa y por si fuera poco tendrán que sobrevivir al peligro latente que les asecha, ¿pasaran el resto de sus vidas así, o habrá algo mejor para ellos? (PAUSADO TEMPORALMENTE)


Un camino hacia el destino.

 **Notas iniciales:**

 **¿Qué onda mi gente? aquí su querido amigo MeganBrony con otro proyecto el cual tenía ganas de presentar hace tiempo. Este nuevo fic fue inspirado por las películas "Soy leyenda" y "Que paso ayer"; esa película en partícular combina el drama y humor de una manera casi armoniosa, quiero llevar todo eso a mí fic, espero hacerlo bien.**

 **Otra cosa en las que me inspire fue en los fanfics "My Little pony: Relatos de una vida en Equestria" y "Viaje al final de los tiempos" aparte de que tendrá una pequeña similitud a mi anterior fic "La vida despues de la muerte". Sin nada más que agregar los dejo con la lectura.**

Capítulo 1: El mundo que conocemos y un mundo por conocer.

Destrucción, fuego, gritos, sangre y cuerpos de ponis destazados hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, podía verse un enorme centauro ser partícipe de toda esta masacre, las imágenes de esto se presentaba como una película que se cortaba a cada momento, lo único que se pudo ver claro era a una alicornio de pelaje blanco manchado por sangre, esta miro al frente y con voz suplicante exclamo un muy tenue; Ayúdame...

...

...

...

Un chico de 17 años despertó de forma calmada, abriendo los ojos lentamente, respiro hondo y se llevo una mano a la cabeza mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos, pensando una y otra vez que eran todos esos sueño, que significaban y por qué se repetían cada noche, al principio eran solo voces que le suplicaban ayuda pero a medida que pasaban los días los sueños se veían más reales y podía estar más lúcido en estos sueños, no quiso pensar más en eso así que se sentó en el borde de la cama, se inclinó un poco y tomo un par de botas militares y se las puso, luego se levantó y camino lentamente hacia la salida, bajo la rampa en la parte trasera de la nave y se quedó viendo el paisaje, se preguntó en donde estaba, lo único que podía ver era una carretera que se extendía hasta más allá de su vista, en los alrededores solo podía ver un caluroso y seco desierto, se estiro un poco y camino hasta el frente de la nave, lo primero que vio fue una estación de gasolina y a un joven de su misma edad con un pañuelo en la cabeza el cual estaba apoyado de espalda a una de las bombas de gasolina, este no lo vio llegar, tenía entre sus mano una pequeña revista la cual estaba leyendo muy concentradamente, aparte de la revista tenía en su espalda, sujetada con una correa, una M4. Otra cosa que vio fue una fábrica bastante grande a unos 100 metros de su posición.

-Oye Yeiver, donde esta Jesús- le pregunto el chico a su amigo, este dio un respingo al escucharlo, luego bajo la revista y lo miro.

-Ah hola Max, se metió en aquella fabrica a ver que encontraba, ya no tarda- le respondió Yeiver antes de seguir con su lectura, Max miro por un momento la revista que traía Yeiver y alcanzo a leer "El chapulín colorado" en esta, luego miro en dirección a la fábrica.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormido?- pregunto Max.

-3 días, tienes el sueño pesado- contesto Yeiver con simpleza, sin despegar los ojos de su revista.

-¿Crees que Jesús estará bien?- pregunto Max algo preocupado.

Despues de esa pregunta se oyó un fuerte ruido, como de una puerta metálica muy pesada cayendo al suelo, luego un grito, seguido de unos rugidos los cuales no le pertenecían a ningún animal conocido, luego de eso se escucharon un total de 7 disparos, luego el silencio.

-Sí, estará bien- contesto Yeiver sin despegar la mirada de la revista, como si no hubiera escuchado nada de lo anterior.

La puerta de la fábrica se abrió de súbito, de ahí salió un chico de 18 años con botas militares, un pantalón de camuflaje de colores verde claro y oscuros en zonas diferente, una camisa sin mangas de color negro, ojos y cabello del mismo color, este salió de la fábrica y corría hacia ellos como alma que lleva el diablo mientras gritaba algo los cuales Max y Yeiver no entendieron debido a la distancia, a medida de que Jesús se acercaba a ellos su gritos eran más claros y alcanzaron a oír algo que en verdad no les gusto.

-¡Enciendan la nave, rápido enciéndala!- gritaba Jesús mientras corría lo más fuerte que sus piernas podían, luego de eso una cantidad aterradora de zombis salieron de la fábrica por la misma puerta en la que salió Jesús y comenzaron a correr hacia ellos.

-¡Mierda!- gritaron Yeiver y Max al unísono, rápidamente Yeiver tomo la M4 de su espalda y abrió fuego en contra de los zombis, cuidando de no darle a Jesús por accidente, mientras tanto Max corrió hacia la nave para encenderla.

-¡Coño!, ¿por qué tengo que correr por mi vida cada 20 minutos?- se preguntaba Jesús mientras corría como si su vida dependiera de eso, podía ver a Yeiver disparando contra los zombis, las balas le pasaban muy cerca pero confiaba en que su amigo no le daría ni por casualidad.

-¡Rápido entren!- gritaba Max desde la cabina del conductor.

Yeiver retrocedía hacia la entrada de la nave mientras seguía disparando en contra de los muertos vivientes, luego dejo de disparar al ver que Jesús ya se encontraba cerca dispuesto a abordar la nave, el también corrió pero se detuvo de repente y luego se devolvió hacia donde estaba para rescatar su revista y metérsela en un bolsillo.

-Vamos vamos vamos vamos- murmuraba Max al ver que los zombis se acercaba más a cada segundo, el primero en subir la rampa fue Jesús, detrás de él iba Yeiver, este se sujetaba los pantalones y gritaba de una manera casi homosexual.

Despues de abordar la nave esta empezó a elevarse lentamente, solo se había despegado del suelo un par de metros pero los zombis se abalanzaron sobre la nave, esta comenzó a descender lentamente, los chicos dentro comenzaron a gritar asustados y uno de ellos decidió hacer algo lo cual les salvaría la vida o los mataría más rápido, rápidamente tomo una pistola de una mesa y se acercó a una de las ventanas de la nave y apunto hacia la estación de gasolina.

-¡Muéranse malditos!- grito Jesús mientras presionaba el gatillo varias veces antes de que una de las bombas de gasolina explotara, docenas de zombis salieron volando debido a la explosión, la nave se sacudió violentamente, los zombis que saltaron sobre ella cayeron al suelo y los integrantes a bordo de la nave fueron sacudidos fuertemente, debido al sacudón Max golpeo el volante con la cabeza, podía ver la sangre bajar por su rostro pero no dejo que eso lo amedrentara, como pudo mantuvo la nave estable para luego abandonar rápidamente aquel lugar.

-Uf... eso estuvo genial, hagámoslo de nuevo ¿sí?- decía Yeiver mientras jadeaba y se tomaba fuertemente del pecho.

-¡Malditos!- exclamo Jesús mientras levantaba una silla que se había caído gracias al violento sacudón para luego sentarse en ella -como odio que eso pase-

-Tú tienes la culpa- dijo Yeiver.

-¿Porque es mi culpa?- pregunto Jesus a la defensiva.

-Si no fueras tan feo los zombis no te perseguirían-

-No, la culpa la tienes tú, de seguro porque hueles como uno de ellos habrán pensado que eras uno de los suyos, e intentaron salvarte de nosotros jajaja- bromeaba Jesús.

-Touche-

-Oigan... ¿podría uno de ustedes tomar el mando desde aquí?- preguntaba Max, los otros dos entraron a la cabina de mando y vieron con horror la cara de su amigo, la sangre en su rostro era tanta que apenas si podía ver.

-¡Max, ¿pero que te paso?!- pregunto Yeiver asustado mientras tomaba a su amigo de los hombros y lo apartaba del asiento del conductor.

-Solo es un rasguño- respondió Max con simpleza.

-Eso no es un rasguño- agrego Jesús igual de asustado mientras se sentaba en el asiento del conductor y tomaba el volante, notando que había un poco de sangre en este.

-Estoy bien... no se... preocupen chicos- decía Max pero su forma de hablar era torpe, como si estuviera ebrio.

-No vayas a desmayarte ahora- suplicaba Yeiver pero Max oía su voz con eco y distante, luego de eso se le apagaron las luces.

...

...

...

...

Pov Max.

Comencé a despertar lentamente, me encontraba en un sitio oscuro, el olor a agua estancada me revolvía el estómago, hice un esfuerzo sobrehumano para evitar soltar el desayuno, no sé dónde carajos estoy ni como llegue aquí, lo último que recuerdo es el sonido de unos disparos y... rugidos, luego un golpe... no puedo recordar nada más. Trato de levantarme del suelo, me dolía mucho la cabeza, al ponerme de pie tuve que sostenerme de la pared, me sentía mareado, como pude caminé hasta la única fuente de luz que había en ese lugar, me sostuve de lo que parecía ser unos barrotes, trato de ver hacia afuera pero lo único que vi fue un par de... caballitos de colores, eran iguales a los que veía en mis sueños, intente hablarles pero estos comenzaron a picarme con sus lanzas y a exigirme que me alejara de la puerta, acepte de inmediato, no quería que me atravesaran con una de esas lanzas, retrocedí un par de pasos y me senté en el suelo, estuve en silencio algunos minutos hasta que me decidí a hablar de nuevo.

-¿Podrían decirme en dónde estoy?- les pregunte, pero no me respondieron.

-Por favor, al menos díganme en donde me encuentro- les suplique.

-¡Silencio criatura!- me grito uno de ellos.

-¿Existe una razón en específico por la cual me encuentro apresado?-

-Por ser un potencial peligro para nuestra civilización- me respondió el otro caballito

-¡Cierra la boca!- le grito el primer guardia al segundo.

-¿De dónde sacaron esa conclusión?- les pregunte -ni siquiera me conocen como para afirmar que sea peligroso-

-Lo siento, fueron órdenes de las princesas-

-¡Te dije que cerraras la boca!-

No obtendría mucha información de estos dos, así que era hora de actuar, me acerque de nuevo a la puerta y divise al caballo que tenía las llaves de mi celda, se me había ocurrido algo, solo espero que funcione.

-Oye, ¿tienes algo para comer?- le pregunte al caballo que tenía las llaves.

-¡Te dije que no te acercaras a la puerta!- me grito mientras amenazaba con lastimarme si no lo obedecía.

-Solo tengo hambre sí, no es necesario ponerse violento- le dije mientras alzaba las manos.

-¡Retrocede, no me obligues a lastimarte!-

-Podemos hablar como gente civilizada si tan solo...- rápidamente le solté un fuerte golpe, mi puño paso entre los barrotes y lo golpeo justo en la nariz, luego del golpe lo sujeté firmemente por el cuello de su vestimenta y lo jale hacia mí, su cara impacto con los barrotes de hierro y quedo completamente noqueado, aproveche esto y le retire las llaves. Abrí la celda y salí, no sin antes mirar al otro caballo, este parecía estar muy asustado, le pregunte donde estaba la salida y me respondió rápidamente, más por miedo que por otra cosa.

Rápidamente salí de ese oscuro y deprimente lugar, afuera era enorme, corría por los pasillos buscando desesperadamente una salida, sabía que era cuestión de tiempo antes de que me empezaran a buscar, al doblar la esquina me topé con una docena de caballitos multicolores, me quede algo choqueado, juro que vi a un par de unicornios entre ellos.

-¡Alto ahí monstruo, por órdenes de la princesa Celestia te ordeno que regreses al calabozo, de lo contrario tendremos que usar la fuerza!- me grito un unicornio de pelaje gris oscuro y melena azul cielo.

-¿Por qué no vienes y me obligas?- les dije mostrando firmeza, pero la verdad estaba nervioso, me superaban en número y desconocía su fuerza y habilidades en combate.

Pov narrador.

Uno de los Pegaso voló rápidamente hacia el joven con la intención de herirlo, el joven tomo una posición de combate de King Bóxer, el Pegaso estuvo a pocos centímetros de atravesarlo con su lanza pero antes de hacerlo su arma le fue arrebatada y antes de que entendiera que estaba pasando recibió un rodillazo en el estómago el cual vacío sus pulmones del aire y lo obligo a doblarse un poco, no conforme con eso el joven aplico una fuerte patada de guillotina, el Pegaso impacto de cara contra el suelo, quedando inconsciente.

-No son tan fuertes- dijo para sí mismo el joven mientras observaba la lanza que le arrebató a aquel guardia, luego miro a los otros y noto que se veían sorprendido por como acabo con uno de sus compañeros de manera rápida y eficaz -¿Quién es el siguiente?- pregunto Max con soberbia.

-Miserable...- rápidamente otro Pegaso se lanzó al ataque mientras lo seguían el resto de guardias a excepción de Dusk.

Uno a uno los guardias caían noqueado, los movimientos del joven eran impecables, a pesar de tener un arma punzo-cortante tenia cuidado de no herir de gravedad a ningún guardia, el último de los guardias cayó al suelo despues de ser derrotado, Max miro al último de ellos el cual se encontraba a pocos metros frente a él, comenzó a acercarse mientras hacía girar la lanza con una sola mano, Dusk estaba nervioso, acababa de ver a 11 de sus mejores guardias ser derrotados como si nada, el humano ya se encontraba cerca del unicornio cuando dejo de caminar, pareciera que no se podía mover.

-¿Pero qué demonios...?- el cuerpo del humano impacto violentamente contra el suelo, pareciera que la gravedad hubiera aumentado de repente, el humano escupió un poco de sangre al sentir como si su cuerpo fuera aplastado por 5 toneladas de peso muerto.

-Princesa Celestia, me alegra mucho verla- dijo el unicornio aliviado, la monarca del reino se acercó al joven seminconsciente y lo miro de forma despectiva, el humano se quedó choqueado al verla, no podía creer que sea la misma poni que aparecía en su sueños pidiéndole ayuda.

-General Dusk, ágame el favor de escolta a la criatura hacia la enfermería, que curen sus heridas y que lo devuelvan a su celda una vez recuperado- dijo Celestia de manera seria, Dusk obedeció y monto sobre su lomo al moribundo humano, antes de retirarse dio una pequeña reverencia y camino de manera lenta al lugar previamente mencionado, pero luego se acordó de algo importante y volteo la mirada.

-Emmm... princesa, ¿que pasara con...?- cayo al ver a sus compañeros levantándose mientras se tomaban de los lugares donde les dolía y se preguntaba qué había pasado -No... no es nada princesa, olvídelo-

Dusk caminaba lentamente por los pasillos, se preguntaba el por qué la criatura sobre su lomo no mato ni intento herir de gravedad a ninguno de sus compañeros, fácilmente podía haberlos matado pero en lugar de eso solo los noqueo, se preguntaba si de verdad era hostil a menos que estuviera fingiendo aunque sería poco probable, decidió no darle vueltas al asunto así que siguió caminando. Antes de llegar a la enfermería Dusk noto que el cuerpo del humano comenzó a brillar, estaba a punto de preguntarse qué pasaba cuando el cuerpo del humano comenzó a desvanecerse en pequeñas partículas hasta que simplemente se desvaneció en el aire.

...

...

...

...

Max comenzaba a despertarse, se notaba que estaba desorientado y le dolía la cabeza, lo primero que vio y escucho fue a sus amigos los cuales conversaban y reían alegremente.

-Nooohombre, pa inflar un zepelín con los gases que me salieron por detrás- Yeiver terminaba de contar una anécdota.

-Dudo mucho de que eso sea cier..., oh Max, ya despertaste, nos tenías muy preocupado- dijo Jesús al ver que su amigo había despertado y se veía algo desorientado.

-Emmm... claro pero... ¿qué fue lo que paso?- preguntaba Max mientras se tomaba la cabeza, notando que esta se encontraba cubierta por algunas vendas.

-No ha pasado nada, será mejor que no te preocupes- respondió Jesús con una sonrisa algo tosca.

-Si claro, ¿A caso estar muerto durante 10 minutos no es nada?- pregunto Yeiver, pocas veces se le podía ver serio, Jesús lo miraba de forma reprobatoria, tenía la intención de mantener en secreto la muerte de Max para evitar que se preocupara.

-¿Mu... muerto...?, ¿A que se refieren con muerto?- preguntaba Max mientras una gota de sudor frio bajaba por su nuca.

Jesús tubo que contarle acerca del escape de la horda de oscuros y como Max termino gravemente herido, la cantidad de sangre que perdió era peligrosa y estuvo 10 minutos muerto, por suerte Jesús tenía algo de conocimiento sobre medicina y Yeiver tenía el mismo tipo de sangre, de esa manera pudieron salvarle la vida a Max.

-Eso responde muchas de mis dudas, pero hay algo que aún me tiene intrigado y será mejor que me contesten con la absoluta verdad- le dijo Max a sus dos amigos mientras los miraba de manera seria, los otros dos se veían nerviosos por lo que sea que Max les fuese a preguntar... -¿De qué cochinada estaban hablando cuando desperté?-

-¡No es ninguna cochinada!- grito Yeiver algo ofendido, luego se calmó -Es arte-

-No le veo nada artístico el pedorrear el alfabeto noruego- agrego Jesús.

-Es que solo están escuchando con los oídos, tienen que escuchar con el corazón, miren se los mostrare- dijo Yeiver mientras se paraba del asiento y levantaba un poco el trasero dispuesto a soltar todo lo que tenía.

-¡Que ni se te ocurra!- grito Jesús

-¡Te escupiré un ojo si lo haces, no estoy bromeando!- agrego Max.

-Pfff... ustedes no saben apreciar las cosas buenas de la vida jeje-

Habían pasado un par de semanas desde ese día, Max se recuperó por completo a excepción de una pequeña cicatriz la cual era tapada por su cabello, decidió no contarles nada a sus amigos acerca de lo que vio mientras estaba... indispuesto, no sabía cómo se lo tomarían además de que aún se cuestionaba si aquello fue real o solo una muy cruel broma que le había hecho su ya perturbada mente.

-Necesitamos abastecernos de alimento pronto, solo nos queda comida para 3 días, despues de eso tendremos que comernos a Max jeje- bromeaba el payaso del grupo, aquella broma no le hizo nada de gracia al peli-plateado.

-Tu mae va a caer en esa azarosa- respondió Max

-¡Oigan, Max, Yeiver, dejen de decir pendejadas y vengan acá!- grito Jesús desde la cabina de mando.

-¿Que paso capitán cangreburguer?- pregunto Yeiver mientras entraba a la cabina de mando.

-Vean eso-

A lo lejos se podía ver un pequeño pueblito, era la oportunidad perfecta para buscar algo de comer o en su defecto, animales que puedan casar.

-¿Es seguro ir hasta allá?- pregunto Max no muy convencido de arriesgar su vida por unas latas de frijoles o un conejo.

-Es eso o nada, lo hacemos por necesidad, quien sabe cuándo volveremos a encontrar algo de civilización- Jesús hablaba de manera seria, Max comprendió de inmediato a que se refería y decidió no decir nada más.

-¡Si vamos, quiero dispararle a algo!- grito Yeiver mientras zangoloteaba a piloto de la nave con mucha efusividad y la nave se sacudía fuertemente.

-¡Ya basta estúpido, vas a matarnos a todos!- grito Jesús mientras trataba por todo los medios posible mantener estable la nave.

Aterrizaron cerca del pueblo, si algo malo pasase necesitarían salir lo más rápido posible sin ningún impedimento como lo serían las casas del pueblo, tomaron el equipo necesario y salieron de la nave al muy estilo de "Call of Duty". El primero en salir fue Jesús, equipado con una M16 rifle de asalto y dos revolbers a cada lado de su cinturón, el siguiente en salir fue Yeiver armado con su vieja confiable M4, para él no existía otra arma de fuego, amaba mucho ese fusil, tanto que hasta le puso nombre, decidió llamarla "hija de perra" aunque siempre llevaba una navaja de hoja plegable en una de sus botas por si acaso, el último en salir fue Max, este portaba una Glock 17, creía que por su método de pelea no se permitía llevar algo tan pesado, solo su pistola favorita y una manopla de bronce que siempre llevaba con sigo, entraron al pequeño pueblo dispuestos a afrontar lo que sea que hubiese allá dentro.

-Cuiden las esquinas- murmuraba el líder del grupo mientras se apegaba a una pared y asomaba un poco la cabeza para ver hacia el otro lado.

-Oye Jesús, ¿tienes hambre?- le pregunto Yeiver a su amigo mientras le acercaba su arma, en la punta de esta yacía algo que parecía ser un condón usado.

-¡Pero qué asco, tira eso inmediatamente!- grito Jesús, olvidando por un momento que se encontraban en terrenos desconocidos.

Max y Yeiver reían a carcajada mientras Jesús les ponía una mirada molesta, luego Yeiver le acercó el condón a Max mientras lo miraba de manera picara.

-Tu si tienes hambre ¿verdad?-

-¡Aleja de mi ese demonio!- gritaba Max mientras se alejaba desesperadamente de aquel objeto, como si el simple hecho de tocarlo le fuera a contagiar el sida.

-Dios... ¿por qué tienen que ser tan pendejos?- se preguntaba Jesús a si mismo mientras se tomaba del puente de su nariz, en un arrebato de asco Max golpeo el arma de Yeiver para apartar aquel objeto compuesto de látex, dicho objeto cayó sobre el hombro de Jesús y este al verlo no reacciono de la mejor manera.

-¡Puag... pero qué asco, quítenmelo, quítenmelo!- gritaba Jesús como si lo que estuviera en su hombro fuese una araña gigante de veinte patas y cinco cabezas, mientras tanto Max y Yeiver se partían de la risa mientras se abrazaban el uno al otro para no caer al suelo, Jesús se quitó el condón y los miro más molesto que nunca.

-¡¿Acaso quieren que nos maten, malditos estúpidos?!-

-Jejeje cálmate hermano, solo fue una broma- decía Yeiver.

-No me hizo nada de gra...- cayo de repente, miro hacia el suelo viendo el condón que había arrojado momentos antes, algo lo estaba inquietando.

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunto Max algo asustado.

-Alguien estuvo aquí recientemente, no bajen la guardia- decía Jesús mientras se adentraba más al pueblo de manera lenta y cautelosa, los demás al oír lo serio de sus palabras decidieron tomarse más en serio la situación y comenzaron a seguirlo.

Revisaron casa por casa, cuidando hasta la más pequeña irregularidad, por petición de Jesús se mantenían juntos todo el tiempo, pero alguien de ahí tenía otros planes, sin que ninguno de los dos lo supieran, Max comenzó a alejarse de ellos lentamente, siguiendo un rastro de sangre, llego hasta una puerta y lentamente la abrió mientras apuntaba a todos lados con su pistola, no vio nada a excepción de las gotas de sangre el cual lo llevaba hasta una caja de madera algo pequeña, se acercó lentamente y vio algunas latas de comida en esta, el hambre y la emoción no le permitieron pensar en que aquello resultaba ser bastante extraño, enfundo su pistola y se acercó a la caja para tomar una lata y mirarla más de cerca, pero esta se encontraba vacía... en realidad todas se encontraban vacías, esto lo desanimo bastante, estuvo a punto de levantarse cuando un metal frio toco su nuca.

Mientras tanto Yeiver y Jesús seguían inspeccionando la casa, Jesús miro en un estante una fotografía con marco de plata, la miro más detalladamente notando a un hombre joven con su mujer y dos niñas pequeñas, puso la fotografía en su lugar y siguió buscando. El par de amigos oyeron unos paso aproximándose hacia ellos, se pusieron en alerta y apuntaron con sus armas en dirección al sonido de los pasos, se calmaron al ver que era Max pero algo no andaba bien, tenía ambas manos puestas en la parte trasera de su cabeza, algo o alguien lo pateo desde atrás ocasionando que cayera de cara contra el suelo, el par de amigos miraban al trio de personas las cuales estaban fuertemente armadas, Jesús los reconoció fácilmente, se trataba del hombre de la fotografía y sus dos hijas las cuales ya no eran tan pequeñas.

-Miren que tenemos aquí, otros dos polizontes, parece que estamos de suerte- hablo el hombre, sus hijas apuntaban en dirección a Yeiver y Jesús mientras el hombre le apuntaba a Max.

-¡Bajen sus armas!- grito una de las chicas, pero estos no le obedecieron.

-O nos chingamos a su compadre- hablo la otra chica mientras le apuntaba a la cabeza a Max, este solo miro a sus amigo con una expresión indescifrable.

Jesús miro a Yeiver, lentamente bajo su arma mientras alternaba la vista entre el trio de captores y su amigo, Yeiver comprendió la señal y comenzó a bajar lentamente su fusil de asalto.

-Jeje, así me gusta, flojitos y cooperando- hablo el hombre pero luego paso algo que no esperaba, antes de que Yeiver terminara de bajar su M4, presiono el gatillo disparando una bala hacia el techo, debido al estado deplorable de la vivienda la estructura colapso, Max aprovecho esto y se levantó del suelo para luego ir a refugiarse ya que el trio de captores comenzaron a disparar a todos lado, debido a la cantidad de polvo en el aire no atinaron a darle a ninguno, los tres jóvenes se refugiaron tras la pared al cruzar el pasillo.

-¡Joder...! ¿qué hacemos ahora?- preguntaba Yeiver bastante asustado.

Para Jesús el mundo avanzaba en cámara lenta, el sonido de los disparos eran casi inaudibles en su cabeza, volteo la mirada para ver a Max, este se encontraba con los ojos serrados mientras tenía las manos en los oídos, luego miro a Yeiver y vio la cara de preocupación que tenía, miro hacia la ventana y pudo notar varias siluetas acercándose hacia la casa donde estaban, necesitaba pensar rápido o iban a morir en ese lugar pero no podía pensar en nada, por primera vez no podía pensar de forma concreta, no se le ocurría nada, bajo la mirada con resignación, prácticamente había aceptado el hecho de que ese lugar se convertiría en su tumba...

-¡Jesús, Jesús maldita sea, espabílate!-

-¿Q...que?-

-¡Dinos algo, dame una orden o lo que sea!-

Jesús tuvo un duro golpe de realidad, sacudió la cabeza y miro a Yeiver el cual ya había comenzado a devolver los tiros, las personas de afuera se acercaban más y más, miro al lado suyo solo para ver a Max hecho un mar de lágrimas. Sus dudas se disiparon y en eso tubo bien en claro lo que debía hacer, sacar de ahí a sus dos amigos con vida, les había hecho una promesa cuando los conoció, los protegería cueste lo que cueste, se levantó rápidamente y tomo ambos chicos por sus camisas y los llevo casi arrastras a la salida trasera de la casa, una vez afuera comenzaron a correr, la intención de Jesús era rodear el pueblo hasta llegar a la nave sin que allá ningún impedimento, pero el destino les tenía otros planes.

-¡Aguas!- grito Yeiver al ver frente a ellos a dos sujetos armados con A-K47, estos dispararon en contra del trio de jóvenes con la clara intención de matarlos, Jesús y Max se agacharon para evitar las balas pero Yeiver no lo hizo, rápidamente apunto su M4 contra los tipos y con unos cuantos tiros certeros acabo con ellos.

-Bien echo Yeiver- felicito Jesús mientras se levantaba para seguír corriendo.

-Eres como Rambo pero en versión 2.0- elogió Max imitando las acciones de Jesús.

Ya se encontraban cerca de la nave y sonrieron al ver su oportunidad de escape muy cerca, desafortunadamente la vida no es justa para nadie.

-Ya vamos a lograr... ¡mierda!- a Yeiver le habían quitado el pañuelo de su cabello con un disparo, miraron hacia atrás, un pequeño número de personas los seguían mientras les disparaban.

-¡Rápido no se detengan!- alentaba Jesús.

Finalmente llegaron a la nave y no había tiempo que perder, el primero en entrar fue Jesús el cual se quedó a un lado de la puerta con la mano cerca de un botón, el segundo en entrar fue Max el cual se tropezó y cayó duramente al suelo, el último en entrar fue Yeiver, este no perdió tiempo y corrió hacia la cabina de mando, no sin antes saltar por encima de su amigo en el suelo, despues de que todos entraron Jesús presiono aquel botón, lentamente la puerta comenzó a serrarse, escucho el motor de la nave encenderse y suspiro de alivio pero aun no seguían a salvo, a medida que la nave ganaba altura las personas afuera comenzaron a dispararle a la nave, Jesús y Max estaban tumbados en el suelo mientras se cubrían la cabeza, finalmente la nave llego a la altura necesaria para poder volar y rápidamente se alejaron de aquel sitio y no se detuvieron hasta estar seguros que se encontraban a salvo. La nave aterrizó de manera lenta, Yeiver suspiro aliviado, se levantó y salió de la cabina para cerciorarse de que sus amigos se encontraban bien, al salir vio que aún seguían en el suelo con las manos puestas en su cabeza, luego se les acercó un poco más para saber si no estaban heridos.

-Oigan... ¿se encuentran bien?-

Al principio no respondieron, luego de un pequeño periodo de silencio se pudo escuchar un pequeño sollozo que iba elevando volumen lentamente, el sonido provenía de Max, Yeiver se acercó más a él para saber que le ocurría, pero este levanto la cabeza dando a notar que no estaba llorando sino que estaba riendo, luego la risa de Jesús también se dejó oír, sin nada más que hacer Yeiver comenzó a reír también, no les importo que estuvieran a punto de morir, aun así se reían de la situación, las risas siguieron por un rato mas mientras otra cosa se presentaba, lentamente Max y Jesús remplazaban su risa por una cara de preocupación mientras miraban fijamente a Yeiver, este sin entender por qué lo miraban así también dejaba de reír.

-Jeje ¿que... que les pasa?- pregunto Yeiver al sentir aquellas miradas de preocupación, debido al susto su corazón latía rápido y sentía el golpe de adrenalina, pero al estar ya más calmado su ritmo cardiaco se estabilizó y sintió una pequeña molestia en su zona abdominal, quería hacerlo, quería ver qué era lo que tenía, pero al mirar el rostro de preocupación de sus amigo le daba miedo enterarse.

-Yeiver...- musito Max.

Yeiver se armó de valor y lentamente palpo aquel sitio, sintió algo húmedo con los dedos, luego los vio notando un líquido carmesí en estos, se le quedo mirando por un rato sin entender del todo lo que estaba pasando, la molestia se convirtió en dolor, un muy agudo dolor, no aguanto más y se desplomo, antes de caer al suelo Max logro atraparlo.

-Cof cof... ¿abuela, eres tú?- jejeje- bromeaba el chico mientras palpaba el rostro de su amigo manchándolo de sangre en el proceso.

-Deja de hablar por favor, guarda tus energías- le suplicaba Max mientras hacía un esfuerzo enorme por no llorar.

-Rápido, ayúdame a ponerlo aquí- decía Jesús igual de preocupado mientras traía con sigo una vieja camilla.

-O... Okay-

...

...

...

...

Ese día tuvieron que improvisar una operación de emergencia, lamentablemente la bala que lo hirió termino dañando un órgano importante, ahora el par de amigos se encontraba frente a una improvisada tumba, observándola sin ninguna expresión, en silencio, diciendo todo y a la vez nada, para los dos la muerte fue trágica, habían perdido a un amigo y hermano pero necesitaban seguir con sus vidas, Max miro al cielo, serró los ojos mientras sentía la fría brisa golpear contra su rostro.

-"Espéranos hermano, pronto estaremos con tigo, donde quiera que estés"-

...

...

...

...

Cerca de la frontera de Everfree, tres potrancas observaban curiosas y con miedo a una extraña criatura la cual estaba recostada bocarriba sobre el verde pasto, al principio creían que estaba muerta así que decidieron acercarse para verificarlo.

-Chicas, no estoy segura de esto, llamemos a alguien más- suplicaba la pequeña Sweetie con miedo.

-No seas agua fiestas, tal vez podamos sacarle algo de provecho- decía la pequeña Scootaloo mientras se acercaba al cuerpo con rama en casco.

-¿Qué clase de provecho?- pregunto Sweetie.

-Conseguir una Cutie Mark de descubridoras de nuevas especies- contesto AppleBloom emocionada.

-Exacto- Scootaloo se encontraba a menos de un metro de la criatura y estuvo a punto de picarla con la rama cuando esta hablo.

-Hmmm...- se quejó el humano -hija de perra, me estas lastimando la espalda- el humano arqueo la espalda y tomo su fusil, luego la coloco frente a su pecho mientras la abrasaba con mucho afecto -mucho mejor-

Las tres potrancas estaban sorprendidas, no solo porque estuviera viva, también porque había hablado, aunque allá dicho cosas que no entendieron.

-Chicas, esto... esto ya no me está gustando, vámonos de aquí- balbuceo Sweetie.

-So... solo quiero picarla, despues nos iremos-

Scootaloo finalmente le había picado el rostro con la rama a aquella criatura pero no contaba con que este la tomaría firmemente del casco, las chicas gritaron por acto reflejo, el joven se sentó mientras bostezaba, luego miro hacia lo que había sujetado pensando en que sería otra de las bromas de Max, en lugar de eso vio a un pequeño equino forcejeando para zafarse de su agarre, este, muy confundido alzo a la pequeña para verla mejor, la potranca lloraba y le suplicaba que no se la comiera, las otras dos gritaban por ayuda desesperadamente.

Pov Yeiver.

Desperté con la intención de romperle el dedo a Max por haberme picado mientras dormía, en este momento me alegra de no haberlo hecho, aun no sé qué demonios es esta pequeña criatura, parece muy asustada, miro hacia un lado mío viendo a otras dos, no sé qué está pasando, hay demasiado verde como para considerar que estoy en el mismo lugar donde estaba hace un rato pero ¿en dónde carajos estoy y por qué estos animales hablan?, será mejor tranquilizarlas ya que me está empezando a doler la pensadora.

-¡Ya cállense, no las aguanto!-

-Por favor señor don monstruo, no me coma-

-No voy a comerte, dios sabe a qué demonios sepas- le dije, intentando bromear un poco pero no parecía funcionar, aún seguía llorando, debo admitirlo me partió el alma verla así, puede que sea un asesino sanguinario de oscuros pero tengo sentimiento, si Jesús estuviera aquí sabría qué hacer, ¿pero qué haría Jesús?, será mejor que píense como el, la tome de rostro para hacer que me mirase.

-Oye pequeña, no te hare daño si, puedes estar tranquila- hable con la voz más pasiva que podía imitar.

-En... en serio-

-Sí, es enserio- le dije mientras la colocaba en mi regazo y le secaba las lágrimas con mi dedo pulgar.

Poco a poco la pequeña comenzó a tranquilizarse, las otras dos también lo hicieron pero note que me miraban de manera curiosa, como si nunca hubieran visto a alguien como yo, y así era.

-¿Que eres?- me pregunto la pequeña en mi regazo.

-Mis amigos dicen que soy un idiota, pero para la sociedad soy un humano jeje-

-¿Humano?- me pregunto una potranca amarilla de cabellera roja con un moño -¿no eres de por aquí cierto?-

-Pues... eso depende, ¿en dónde estamos?-

-En el Everfree- me contesto la pequeña en mi regazo.

-Así que en el Everfree eh, hmmm nop, no sé dónde carrizos queda eso-

-Vez, lo sabía, es extraterrestre- le escuché susurrar a una de ellas, eso me dolió, pero me hizo entender que ya no me encontraba en el mundo que conocía.

Me levante del suelo, me volví a poner la M4 en la espalda y di un par de pasos hacia cualquier lugar, quería salir de ese lugar y averiguar dónde están mis amigos, pero una de las potrancas me detuvo, tenía un pelaje blanco y una vos bastante infantil.

-¡Espera, ese no es el camino!-

-¿El camino a dónde?- le pregunte.

-Pues a poniville- me contesto como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-¿Poniville?- pregunte algo curioso.

-Exacto, si te vas por ese camino solo te adentraras más al bosque- me dijo, por supuesto no quería eso así que les dije que me guiaran a dicho pueblo.

Llevábamos varios segundos caminando, podía apreciar la puesta del sol y el suave danzar de las hojas de los arboles al compás de la melodiosa y suave música del viento, apenas podía creer que esto esté pasando, ¿era mi realidad o una cruel broma del destino? hasta ahora mi vida a estado llena de preludios y misera, como si el universo mismo se mofara de mi con su cruel indiferencia...

-¿Te ocurre algo?- me pregunto la pequeña Pegaso al notar que un par de lágrimas escurrían por mis ojos.

-Solo estoy teniendo una crisis existencial, es todo- respondí aunque por la cara de la pequeña deduje que no me había entendido nada.

-¡Llegamos!- exclamo la pelirroja.

-¿Tan rápido?- pregunte algo sorprendido, no estuvimos caminando más de un minuto.

-¡Bienvenido a poniville!- gritaron a coro las tres potrancas, casi me dejan sordo.

-Ok... gracias por traerme, seguiré solo desde aquí, adiós-

-Espera... ¿a dónde iras ahora?- me pregunto la Pegaso.

-Por respuestas-

Pov narrador

Yeiver camino un par de minutos hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser un mercado, se le acercó a una de las ponis del lugar para pedirle indicaciones pero esta nada más verlo comenzó a gritar, esto por su puesto llamo la atención del resto de ponis, al igual que la yegua estos comenzaron a gritar y a correr hacia cualquier lado.

-¡Oigan... esperen, no corran, yo solo...! ¿tendré mal aliento?- se preguntaba Yeiver mientras colocaba la palma de su mano frente a él y soplar para verificar que no tuviera mal aliento.

En eso, una tropa de guardias apareció en el lugar amenazando a Yeiver, le pidieron que se rindiera pero el muchacho poco caso les hizo.

-¿Crees que sea la criatura que busca la princesa?- le pregunto un guardia a otro.

-Por supuesto, encaja muy bien con la descripción que nos dio- respondió el otro guardia.

-¡Por última vez, ríndete o...!- grito otro guardia pero fue cayado por la amenazadora voz de Yeiver.

-¿O qué?-

-O tendremos que tomar medidas-

-Inténtenlo- reto el humano.

Aquel guardia el cual resultó ser un unicornio disparo un rayo para tratar de inmovilizar al humano, aquel rayo no era que un simple hechizo de electricidad pero el humano lo esquivo agachándose, al levantarse este se vio sorprendido y a la vez molesto, el unicornio volvió a lanzar otro ataque pero el humano apenas si lo esquivo.

-Si lo haces de nuevo te ira muy mal- amenazo el humano mientras le apuntaba con su arma.

El unicornio no supo cómo interpretar aquello, desconocía que era esa cosa que traía con sigo pero a esta distancia no le haría daño, hizo brillar su cuerno, humano y unicornio se miraban de manera retadora, fue así unos momento hasta que el unicornio disparo primero, el rayo impacto de lleno contra el pecho del humano, este al sentir la gran descarga de electricidad comenzó a caer lentamente mientras se retorcia por el dolor, finalmente cayó al suelo y las descargas eléctricas se detuvieron, el humano no se movía y el unicornio estuvo a punto de cantar victoria hasta que el humano, desde el suelo logro apuntar su arma en dirección al unicornio, disparando dándole en el cuerno, los gritos por parte del ex unicornio no se hicieron esperar, las sangre salía a borbotones y se retorcía queriendo aliviar aquel horrible y agudo dolor, sus compañeros lo auxiliaron, el humano se reincorporaba de manera lenta mientras con una mano se sostenía el pecho.

-Maldito... me la vas a pagar, esto no se quedara así- murmuraba el humano con veneno en sus palabras, sostuvo de nuevo su arma y la apunto en dirección aquel unicornio.

El disparo que lanzo iba dirigido a su cabeza, para suerte o desgracia del unicornio el cuerno sirvió como escudo, ahora dicho cuerno estaba tirado en el suelo a pocos metros de su dueño, el humano estaba listo para matar aquel poni, presiono el gatillo y la bala salió a gran velocidad hacia la cabeza del unicornio.

-¡Ya basta!- se oyó una voz desde todos lados.

La bala pareció rebotar sobre una especie de campo invisible, dicha bala termino incrustada en el suelo, a poco centímetros del humano, este miro la bala en el suelo y luego miro hacia el frente, había alguien más hay, poco a poco se empezó a materializar una figura alta mientras mantenía una de sus garras frente a él, aquello fue lo que le sirvió de barrera.

-¿Y tú quién eres?- pregunto Yeiver amenazante

-Soy Discord, el dios del caos, y he venido para detenerte-


End file.
